Shaman King: A Romantic Date
by azurefiamma1017
Summary: Just a-not-so-short story about Hao and my (oc) Nana's date. Description of Nana is seen in the story. This is based after the shaman fight.


**Name:** Nana Kyoyama

**Birthday:** Feb. 6

**_Appearance:_**

**Hair:** Thigh length blonde hair usually kept in a high ponytail  
**Eyes: **Golden colored eyes

**_Ghosts:_**

**Spirit of the Wind-** Unlike the SOF, she has a human form but her feet is in the form of a cyclone. Although she was a lively spirit, she had no voice.  
**Weapon: ** Steel fan

**Spirit of the Water- **She is a calm spirit. Like the Spirit of Water, she has a human form but her feet is in the form of a wavy water. She cannot talk as well.  
**Weapon: ** Whip

Additional Information: She is the sister of Anna Kyoyama and Supposedly, the fiance of Hao Asakura. She is the only person who isn't afraid of Anna and even would go far as to crawl under her skin.

**Well then enjoy! **

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Setting: After the Shaman King Tournament, Free Day (Based on the Manga)**

Yoh, his friends and the girls were outside a cafe. There were 3 person in each table. The first table consists of Yoh, Ryu and Faust; second table was Ren, Horohoro and Chocolove; The third table consists of Anna, Nana and Pirika.

They were all just chatting and joking about the silliest things plus Chocolove's Jokes. Then Hao appeared before them surprising them all and jumped in alert. He now wore a red Kimono.

**Ren**: Hao *glares*

**Hao**: Yo! *raises his hands*

**Yoh**: What are you doing here? *confused*

**Hao**: Just came to visit someone

**Yoh**: Who?

**Hao**: *smiles* Nana-chan

Anna stood up in defense and glares

**Hao**: Sorry Anna, Though I do like you but I like Nana more *wink*

Anna glares harder while Nana's left eye twitched

**Anna**: I don't want you near my sister.

Hao just shrugged and reappeared infront of Nana's table, behind Pirika's chair. Pirika, who was across Nana, squeaked in fear and ran beside Horohoro, hiding. Hao sat down on Pirika's chair and leaned on the table.

**Hao**: Ne, Nana

**Nana**: What?

**Hao**: Be mine *stares piercingly*

**Everyone except Anna, Hao and Nana**: _EH?!_

**Nana: ***glares* _Iyadesu _(No way)

**Hao: ***pouts* Aww! Even for just one day?

**Nana: ***falters* I am not a toy

**Horohoro: **OI Hao, We will not allow you to take Nana-chan! Who knows what you might do to her!

**Hao: ***turns to glare* Shut up or I WILL reveal all your hidden desires to that Kurupokkuru

**Horohoro: ***Cowers in fear*

**Ren: ***mutters* Tch,_baka _(idiot)

**Hao: ***looks at yoh* Ne, Yoh. Can I have Nana for a day?

**Nana: **Wha-! Yoh will never-!

**Yoh:** Sure! *grins*

**All except Yoh and Hao: **_WHAAA~~T?!_

**Yoh: **As long as you don't hurt her *grins*

**Nana: ** O-oi, Yoh! What if-!

**Yoh: **Don't worry, Hao won't hurt you!

**Nana: **B-b-but!

**Yoh:** Na-na *in a reprimanding tone*

**Nana: ***whimpers* *sighs* Stupid Yoh.

**Yoh: ***grins*

**Hao: ***wide grin* Then it's a date! See you tomorrow, my Nana~

Hao disappeared leaving Nana flustered and the others agape

**Nana: **_IT"S NOT A DATE! *yells*_

**Horohoro:**Oi, Yoh! Is it really okay?

**Yoh:***grins* Everything will work out in the end. Besides, Hao has changed, he won't try to hurt Nana.

**Anna:**Yoh, you do know that if anything, ANYTHING happens to her. I will hold you responsible. Got it? *killer intent (KI)*

**Yoh:***sweats* _Hai _(yes) Anna!

**Ryu:**That Hao! Scoring a date with Nana-chan! *cries*

**Nana: ***tick mark* _IT"S NOT A DATE!_

**The Following Day**

Nana waited inside the cafe eating a parfait. She wore a cute line lolita dress which reached her knees.

**Nana:**He's late *puffs cheek*

Hao walked inside the cafe wearing modern clothes; striped polo shirt and cardigan pants. He approached her and sat down.

**Hao:** _Omatase_(sorry to keep you waiting)

**Nana ***blushes slightly* Hmph. You're late! Don't keep a girl waiting!

**Hao: **hehe, sorry. *scans her* You're cute today too *smirks* so cute that I might just lose control and "attack" you. *winks*

**Nana: ***eye twitches* hmph! Stupid twins. Anyway, Why would you want to spend the day with me? Don't you have better things to do like you know, managing the world, Oh Shaman King.

**Hao: ** I told you didn't I? I like you and I want to spend time with you and make you mine.

**Nana:***rolls her eyes* NOT.

**Hao: **Too bad you're mine for today *smirks*

**Nana:** Stupid Yoh! I will swipe that smirk off your face!

**Hao: ***chuckles* well then. *stands up* Shall we?

Nana stared for awhile and stood up as well.

**AMUSEMENT PARK**

**Nana: ***eyes sparkling* I wanna ride the roller coaster!

**Hao:**Eh?

**Nana: ***grins as she looks at Hao*****It's a type of ride humans made.I'm gonna teach you the good qualities of being human.

Hao just blinked then looked away. Nana pulled Hao to the rollercoaster line. When it was their turn, Hao kept looking around while seated. The rollercoaster slowly went upward. Nana's eyes sparkled in excitement while Hao was skeptical.

Then the rollercoaster suddenly went down fast causing THE GREAT SHAMAN KING HAO TO LET OUT A FRIGHTENED SCREAM while Nana giggled, clearly enjoying the ride. After the rollercoaster ride, Hao's eyes swirled as he sat on a nearby bench, his face green. Nana chuckled in amusement.

**Hao: **Human rides are dangerous, urgh! *buries his face on his hands*

**Nana:**Don't tell me the great HAO is weak against human rides? *snickers*

There were rustles in the bushes but Nana paid no mind to it however Hao did.

**Hao: **Where are we going next?

**Nana:** TEACUP RIDE!

And so they went to the teacup ride, it first went slowly turning until Nana got bored and handled the wheel then turning it resulting to the whole teacup to spin fast. As it turned, Hao's eyes turned swirly as his hair flew with the current.

After a Swirly ride, Hao this time ran to the nearest trash bin and puked.

**Nana: ***sigh* I'll just get something to eat. I'll be back

Hao just made a sound that he heard. With that, Nana left. When Hao composed himself then went near the bushes.

**Hao:**If you're going to stalk someone's date, make sure they don't notice you.

6 heads popped out of the bushes.

**Yoh: **Busted *chuckles*

**Horohoro: **That's because you're too noisy with your lame jokes, Chocolove. I'll tape your mouth.

**Chocolove: **Instead of taping my mouth, just "tape" my voice. *eyebrows wiggle* you'll earn big bucks

**Ren and Horohoro: ***tick mark* *hits him*

**Ren: **This is ridiculous. Let's go

They then left. Nana came back with two ice creams. One was Chocolate while the other was vanilla. Nana gave the chocolate-flavored ice cream to Hao. Hao only looked at it mysteriously then licked it. His eyes sparkled in delight. After they ate their ice creams, they rode ride after ride. Some even asked if they were a couple. Hao was the only one who replied yes while Nana kept denying it.

Sunset came and rode their last ride, the Ferris wheel. They sat across each other.

**Nana:***fidgets* Did... you have fun?

**Hao:***surprised* *smiles* Yeah. I guess my perspective about humans changed for a bit.

**Nana:**Then-!

**Hao:**However, I can't still completely forgive them.

**Nana:***sigh*

**Hao:**Now since you're mine

**Nana:**Eh?

Hao smirks then leans towards her while she blushed. Their lips locked in a kiss as Hao closed his eyes. The kiss was light like butterflies in spring and as sweet as honey. Hao pulled back. Nana continued to blush and is still registering what happened.

**Hao: **How was it?

**Nana: **Th-That was my-! Y-Y-You _BAKA! *_slaps Hao hard*

**Hao: **Ouch! What was that for?!

**Nana: **That was my first kiss you jerk!

**Hao: **That was my first kiss as well in this reincarnation

**Nana: **But I wanted it to be special!

**Hao: **This is your first date, and I stole your first kiss AND you're gonna be mine anyway. Isn't that special?

**Nana: **Ugh, I hate you!

**Hao: **Aw~! I love you too!

**Nana: **GAAH! YOU-!

The Gondola suddenly stopped

**Hao: **Ah, it's over

They both walked out with Hao holding her hand. He walked Nana back to their inn. Nana's face was blushing but it was covered by her bangs. They then arrived.

**Nana: **Well, thanks for today. I had fun. *blushes*

**Hao: **I also had fun. Also thanks for the kiss *wink*

**Nana:**Wha-!

Hao kisses Nana again. He snaked his arms around her waist and pushed her head towards his. After a few seconds, he pulled away leaving yet another flustered Nana.

**Hao: **Well, that was my goodbye kiss. *smirk* See you soon, my sweet little Nana, my shaman queen.

**Nana: **Who are you calling sweet?!

**Hao: **You are so cute

Hao then disappears.

**Nana:**Ugh! That little-!

She then heard giggling behind her and stood her friends

**Pirika:**Aww Nana! You look good together!

**Jun: **Young love

**Anna: **Seems like you enjoyed yourself.*smirk*

**Nana: **Well, I didn't completely dislike it.

**Girls except Anna: **~oooh~! *giggles*

**Hao:** Aww! so you liked the kiss~

Hao's voice was heard as Nana blushed

**Nana:**Show yourself! Hao, you coward!

Hao's voice just chuckled before it completely disappeared.

**Ryu: **Nana-chan! *cries*

**Yoh: ** See? I told you it wasn't bad.

Nana smiled as they all entered the inn. But Anna and Nana stayed behind. They faced each other.

**Nana:**Next time if your turn *wink*

**Anna: ***smiles slightly* Of course.

**_THE END (or not)_**

**My hands hurt from typing. (T_T) I actually had a draft of this in a paper but I changed a few things. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Nana is my OC. If you want more please tell me. I was actually planning to do a fanfiction of Shaman King while adding Nana. Please tune in for more stories~ (^_^).**


End file.
